


Убей меня своей улыбкой

by miriam_white_raven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Boys Kissing, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Pining, Poetry, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve Harrington Needs Love, but they're both idiots, so this is a teenage angst fest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_white_raven/pseuds/miriam_white_raven
Summary: Стив думает, что у него есть тайный поклонник, который оставляет ему подарки в школьном шкафчике.Билли говорит себе, что с его совестью все в порядке. Однако с чем у него не в порядке - с наличием зависимости от улыбки одного симпатичного парня.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Kill me with your smile](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14574003/chapters/33678..) by [CeruleanHeart](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanHeart/pseuds/Ce..).

Стив бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не испугался до ужаса, когда первый раз нашёл в своём шкафчике подарки.

Началось все со сборника на кассете, где были его любимые песни и даже несколько новых. До этого он ни разу их не слышал, но полюбил с первого прослушивания. 

Просто одним утром кассета Sony уже лежала там и больше не было ни футляра, ни какого-то комментария. На левой стороне просто было написано чёрным маркером "Стив". И обнаружение этого заставило Стива чертовски смутиться, так что он провел несколько минут оглядываясь, в попытках понять, не было ли это чьей-то шуткой. Но никто, казалось, не обратил на это никакого внимания. Поэтому, когда он расспрашивал людей, не ошивался ли кто рядом с его шкафчиком, никто не мог дать никакого ответа.

Это было уже не первый раз, как кто-то оставлял что-нибудь в его шкафчике. Если честно, подобное всегда было довольно классическим ходом, если ты хочешь привлечь внимание человека. Черт возьми, да он сам раньше проделывал такое с Нэнси, вот только обычно люди оставляли какие-то сообщения. Поэтому он ожидал услышать признание в любви, записанное на кассету, но там не было ничего кроме музыки. Даже не было песен о любви. Вместо этого - просто хорошая, нет, отличная музыка. Наверное, этот сборник был одним из лучших из всех, что у Стива когда-либо были.

После этого, начали появляться и другие вещи. Один раз это был лист с ответами на тест, из-за которого Стив не находил себе места неделями. А в другой раз, когда в Хокинсе настали первые весенние дни, он обнаружил купон из Dairy Queen на два средних рожка мороженого.

Это все были маленькие и полезные вещицы, однако как бы Стив не ценил их, они не были его самыми любимыми. 

Большую часть времени Стив находил стихотворения на страницах, потертых и пожелтевших от времени, очевидно вырванных из библиотечных книг, и где по краям иногда была позолота.  
Когда Стив уступил желанию рассказать кому-нибудь об этом, он показал это Нэнси. Некоторые из стихотворений оказались сонетами, которые ей пришлось ему объяснять. Все стихотворения были прекрасны, но в них всегда присутствовало немного печали.  
Стив хранил эти разрозненные странички в коробке из под обуви, которая стояла у него под кроватью. 

Также он находил дикие цветы, на которые он раньше никогда не обращал внимания. Стив аккуратно устраивал эти маленькие изящные букеты, что наполняли его шкафчик цветочным ароматом, поверх своей неаккуратной стопки книг. Когда он принес цветы домой и положил их на тумбочку около кровати, в его комнате будто стало немного светлее. 

Он не думал, что может так быстро привыкнуть к этим маленьким сюрпризам. И это радовало ему больше, чем следовало - ведь все это означало, что кто-то почти каждое утро взламывал замок на его шкафчике. Тем не менее, каждый день он приходил в школу с чувством предвкушения и теплом в груди. И он краснел каждый раз, когда что-то находил. 

Вечером, когда Стив был один в своем пустом доме, а компанию ему могли составить только тени и ночные кошмары, он кое-что обнаружил. Мысль, что кто-то столь целенаправленно думал о нем, была единственной вещью, что облегчала его одиночество. По правде говоря, о Стиве уже давно никто так не заботился. И вряд ли кто-то когда-либо просто хотел сделать его счастливым, не требуя ничего взамен. Для разнообразия, подобная перемена заставляла его чувствовать себя немного менее дерьмово. 

Его немного убивало то, что он не знал, от кого были все эти подарки и почему этот кто-то ни разу не предпринимал попыток приблизиться к нему. Но в первый раз, когда он стал рыскать вокруг, пытаясь найти своего тайного поклонника, все прекратилось больше чем на неделю. Стиву было слишком страшно разрушить ту хрупкую связь, которая установилась между ним и незнакомцем, чтобы и дальше продолжать искать кто это. 

Какое-то время он просто принимал все это как должное. Как вдруг, одним утром, открыв скрипучую металлическую дверцу и найдя одиноко лежащее соцветие, все из белых цветов в виде звезд, он заметил скомканный лист бумаги, который лежал на полу около его шкафчика. 

Стив не решался поднять его, но после минутного раздумья, все же прислушался к настойчивому голову в своей голове, просящего поднять листок.  
Едва развернув его, он понял, что это было очередное стихотворение. Но на этот раз оно не было вырвано и книги. Это было стихотворение, написанное от руки аккуратными, наклонными буквами. 

Сердце Стива билось настолько сильно, что у него тряслись руки, когда он читал эти строки. 

“Я смотрю на тебя и ты - моя луна.  
Такая светлая, холодная, и высоко надо мной на небе  
Я так хочу достать тебя оттуда и завладеть тобой,  
Но без тебя на небе, я не смогу найти свой путь в ночи.”

И было что-то такое в этом неуклюжем маленьком стихотворении, что отзывалось у Стива в душе, резонировало с его одиночеством и разбитым сердцем. Делало этот стих невероятно красивым для него.  
У Стива в горле образовался комок, когда он понял, что он не должен был это прочитать. Что человек, написавший это, скомкал бумагу и явно намеревался выбросить. 

В тот день Стив впервые оставил сообщение в своем шкафчике.  
Оно гласило: _Пожалуйста, поговори со мной_.


	2. Chapter 2

У Билли была одна дурная привычка, зависимость. И нет, это было не курение, он мог бросить в любой момент. Он просто не хотел, спасибо блин большое. Название зависимости Билли носило название «улыбка Стива Харрингтона». Как это только произошло… ах да, это был своего рода несчастный случай.

Дело в том, что извинения не были его коньком. Так что, если Макс однажды нашла новый скейтборд в своей комнате, кто сказал, что это был Билли? А еще он понятия не имел, кто порезал шины тому парню, что назвал Лукаса словом на букву «н». И если уж в шкафчике Харрингтона продолжали появляться какие-то мелочи, то Билли тут был ни при чем.

Это не было извинениями. Хрен там.

В любом случае, стоило взглянуть правде в глаза — факт того, что подарки продолжали появляться в шкафчике этого золотого мальчика, представлял собой проблему. Просто… Билли не мог остановиться.

Поначалу он задумывал, что это будет на один раз. Абсолютно не извинение, не-а, просто, ну знаете, как жест вежливости или еще какое-нибудь такое сопливое дерьмо. Поэтому несколько дней подряд он ломал себе голову. Потому что ну что, черт возьми, можно подарить тому, у кого уже есть все?

Вот тут-то и появился Томми — неиссякаемый источник сплетен про Харрингтона. Чтобы у Томми развязался язык и он начал выбалтывать все про бывшего друга, Билли понадобилась всего-то банка пива. Но минусом во всем этом оказалось то, что это был долгий вечер анекдотов и дерьмовых разговоров. Билли уже хотел врезать Томми по морде, чтобы тот наконец-то заткнулся, как тот вдруг начал насмехаться над тем, что Стив продолжает слушать ту же музыку, что слушал в средней школе. Ну что ж, начало было положено.

Билли потратил все выходные, сидя перед магнитофоном, записывая песни с радио, пока не достиг той золотой середины между тем, что нравилось Стиву и между тем, что ему должно понравиться. И он был доволен результатом, ведь это был весьма неплохой сборник. Даже не смотря на то, что на нем не было ни одной песни Metallica.

В школьных шкафчиках были обычные замки — не очень сложный маленький механизм. Все, что вам нужно, чтобы взломать комбинацию цифр — это немного элементарной математики и терпения. На деле — это не так уж и сложно. Билли потратил 12 лишних минут после тренировки по баскетболу и закинул подарок в шкафчик. Проще простого.

На следующий день он молчаливо наблюдал за смятением Харрингтона, стоя на другом конце коридора. И, если честно, мысль о том, что этот неудачник никогда не сможет выяснить, кто подсунул ему кассету, наполняла его какой-то шаловливой радостью.

А потом кое-что произошло. Кое-что, к чему Билли не был готов.

Стиву понравилась запись. Понравилась настолько, чтобы хранить её у себя в машине и каждое утро Билли мог слышать её, когда Стив подъезжал к школьной парковке, покачивая головой в такт музыке.

И этот чертов сборник так полюбился Стиву, что тот улыбался как идиот, пока слушал его. И продолжал улыбаться, когда вылезал из машины, даже его походка была более упругой, когда он шел мимо Билли в школу.

Это сделало его счастливым. Чертова кассета сделала Харрингтона счастливым.

И это что-то сделало с Билли. Что-то, что заставляло его ощущать тепло в душе, что-то, что для разнообразия, заставляло его не хотеть переехать кого-нибудь своим камаро. И, Боже, да, он знал что это было глупо и почти до отвратительного сопливо, но… ему это нравилось.  
Билли Харгров поймал себя на мысли, что думает о том, как заставить Стива Харрингтона улыбнуться. Чертовски, блин, смешно. Но никто ведь и не должен был знать, да? Даже Стив.

Поэтому, когда он случайно стащил из портфеля мистера Гуттербурга лист с ответами за предыдущий, а не за этот год, он отдал его Стиву. И выражения облегчения, промелькнувшего на лице у парня, было достаточно, чтобы Билли был в приподнятом настроении весь остаток недели.

Он слышал, так же, что Харрингтон просто обожает мороженое, поэтому подсунул ему купон, который все равно не собирался использовать.

Все это было не так уж и важно, учитывая, сколько времени ушло на заживление всех порезов и синяков, которые из-за него покрывали лицо Стива. Но были еще другие вещи, которые он ему дарил. На самом деле, именно стихи и цветы заставили Билли усомниться в собственной вменяемости. Но именно они больше всего остального заставляли Стива улыбаться, заставляли его так красиво краснеть. Они были причиной, по которой Стив нахрен светился изнутри.

Никогда еще за всю свою жизнь ни один человек не реагировал так на поступки Билли. Даже если он и пытался добиться такой реакции.

И все происходило так легко, почти случайно. Просто к нему забрела шальная мысль о Стиве, пока он размышлял над стихотворением по английскому, просто увидел ранний голубой колокольчик, растущий во дворе у его дома. И то, и другое позже оказалось у Харрингтона в шкафчике. И Билли просто не мог остановиться.

Это было ужасно. Для Билли это было охренеть как ужасно. И он знал это, когда снова стоял перед шкафчиком Стива с трясущимися руками и потея как свинья.

Трудно было поверить, что все дошло до этого. Что он собирается оставить стих, который сам написал одной бессонной ночью. И цветы, которые сорвал для этого случая. Как какой-то влюблённый дурак.

Проблема была в том, что это стихотворение — полный отстой. Отстой космических масштабов.

Даже если Билли и проводил часы, роясь в сборниках стихотворений в публичной библиотеке, а потом выдирал оттуда понравившиеся — это не делало его поэтом. Очевидно же. Так о чем, во имя всего святого, он думал?  
Внезапно он разозлился и с удовольствием смял листок бумаги в кулаке. Скатал его в плотный шарик и сунул в карман джинсовой куртки. И, уходя, со всей силы захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. В конце концов, цветы должно прекрасно справиться со своей задачей.

Только на следующий день, найдя записку Стива, его осенило. Билли медленно полез рукой в карман и нащупал в прокладке большую дыру, которую собирался заштопать уже несколько недель к ряду.

Стив нашёл его стихотворение и прочитал эти глупые строчки, которые делали Билли похожим на идиота. Хуже того, Стив хотел поговорить с ним.

На секунду он представил, как в глазах Стива гаснет свет, как на его лице отражается разочарование и, скорее всего, отвращение, после того, как он узнает, что подарки ему подкидывает именно Билли. И он не мог этого допустить. Он хотел, чтобы Стив продолжал улыбаться, ему было нужно, чтобы Стив продолжал улыбаться. Ведь именно это помогло пережить ему дерьмовые дни.

Он не мог, потому что, ну, знаете, у него была зависимость.

Он перевернул записку и нацарапал на обратной стороне пару слов в ответ:  
_Прости, но я не могу._

Что ж, в конце концов он все же извинился за что-то. Но ведь все хорошо, да? По крайней мере, пока никто об этом не знал и Стив продолжал улыбаться — да.


	3. Chapter 3

К своему величайшему удивлению, Стив выясняет, что у него тоже есть небольшая зависимость. И все дело именно в стихотворении. Ну и вообще во всем вокруг него. 

С тех пор, как он подобрал это около около своего шкафчика, ему было трудно думать о чем-то другом. За те примерно двенадцать часов, что стихотворение было у него, Стив, должно быть, прочитал его раз сто. Так что теперь, когда он закрывает глаза, оно - первое, что он видит. Почти как фотографическая память. 

Стив знает - это звучит немного глупо даже в его собственной голове, но ему кажется, что это самое личное, что он получал от своего тайного поклонника. Он до странного заинтригован этим единственным листком бумаги, будто это может быть ключом, который откроет все чужие секреты. 

Стив чувствует себя влюблённой девчонкой, когда он плюхается на кровать и проводит большую часть вечера, просто водя пальцами по буквам на помятой бумаге, зачарованно изучая их. При ближайшем рассмотрении, буквы немного странные - они крупные и заостренные в право, а слова прижимаются друг к другу. Сам же текст выглядит так, будто был написан быстро и уверенно, с сильным нажимом на ручки. Каждая буква на бумаге выглядит так, будто она дралась с яростной силой за свое существование. Стиву интересно, что это могло бы сказать о хозяине почерка.

Это сводит с ума, насколько близким и далеким кажется автор этого стихотворения и как с помощью нескольких строк он заставляет Стива испытывать столь многое. Если бы он умел так же обращаться со словами, как его тайный поклонник, тогда он смог бы дать название этой горько-сладкой тоске, поселившейся в его груди на целый день. 

_ "Кем бы ты ни был, просто поговори со мной" - _ думает Стив, прижимая скомканный лист бумаги к своей груди. Будто это сможет как-то помочь его желанию исполнится. " _ Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. _ "

★☆★ 

Билли все ещё потряхивает после нахождения записки Стива и он не может не чувствовать себя так, будто он плохо справился с ситуаций, будто он действовал в порыве паники. 

Он ничего не оставил в шкафчике Стива, кроме как наспех нацарапанного ответа, а стихотворение, которое он должен был положить, все ещё находится в переднем кармане куртки. И это опасно. Одной из причин, по которой он никогда не забывает оставлять подарки для Стива, является то, что он не может быть пойман с ними. Если пройдёт слушок, что Билли Харгров ходит с цветами и стихотворениями - ему конец. Поэтому он так чертовски осторожен, каждый раз оставляя вещи то перед занятиями, то после них. И это стало проще, после того, как Макс стала каждый день ездить в школу со своими друзьями на велосипеде. 

Но теперь ему надо избавиться от улик, ведь риск быть пойманным слишком большой, и поэтому он разрывает страницу в клочья и смывает в унитаз. Билли немного стыдно, потому что сегодняшнее стихотворение действительно хорошее, особенно по сравнению с дерьмовым, которое он сам написал, но…что уж тут поделать. 

Билли возвращается из туалета как раз в то время, чтобы увидеть Стива, стоящего около открытого шкафчика. Ноги Билли примерзают к полу. Харрингтон держит записку в руке и тупо таращится на неё. Его прекрасные глаза лани широко распахнуты и пусты, а лицо пепельно-бледное, будто в нем не осталось ни капли крови. Он, кажется, не замечает ни Билли, ни других студентов, проходящих мимо него. Он просто стоит там, неестественно неподвижно. На мгновение в голове Билли мелькает дикая мысль, что если он сейчас дотронется до Стива - тот рассыпется от малейшего прикосновения. 

Он осознает, что пялится, только когда Уиллер, проходя мимо, бросает на него странный взгляд. Он сбегает на первый урок, прежде чем кто-то еще сможет что-то заподозрить. Но до конца дня он не может выбросить лицо Стива из головы, оно буквально преследует его. Он и раньше видел такое выражение у людей и слишком уж часто он сам был причиной этого, чтобы не распознать эти два уродливых слова. 

_ Разбитое сердце.  _

_ “Все прошло просто восхитительно” _ — с горечью думает Билли.

★☆★

Не то что бы Стив собирается плакать из-за ответной записки в своем шкафчике. Он не младенец, в конце концов, он может справиться с отказом. Благодаря Нэнси у него достаточно опыта в этом. 

Просто...он не ожидал такого, он этого не понимает - вот почему он так обижен, потрясен и зол. Потому что в чем, нахрен, проблема? Почему кто-то вкладывает столько мыслей и времени в подарки для него - чтобы потом оттолкнуть его, как долго он попытается установить контакт? Неужели он настолько плох чтобы понравиться? Неужели этому человеку наплевать, что он может Стиву нравиться? 

И он не собирается плакать, хоть и очень хочется, ведь это дерьмо чертовски ранит. 

Три дня шкафчик Стива остается нетронутым. Так что в довершении к чувству грусти и жалости, Стив начинает задаваться вопросом - не спугнул ли он навсегда своего тайного поклонника. И может, так даже и лучше, может спустя короткий промежуток времени он сможет вернуться на круги своя, где его счастье не зависело от мелких подарков от незнакомца. Со временем, боль в груди исчезнет и превратится в далекое и теплое воспоминание о последнем годе в средней школе, когда кто-то делал для него все эти милые вещи. 

На четвертый день цветы возвращаются. Но сейчас это ощущается иначе, ведь все, что они делают для Стива - это заставляют его сердце вздрагивать от боли. Он забирает цветы домой, но закапывает их в саду, так как не может себя заставить посмотреть на них. Когда возвращаются стихотворения, он даже не может прочитать их, ведь они делают ему больно. 

В какой-то момент Стив просто хочет, чтобы это все закончилось. Он не хочет испытывать все эти эмоции из-за кого-то, с кем никогда не встретится. Он не может быть так зациклен на незнакомом человеке. Все, чего он действительно хочет - это жить дальше со своей ерундой. 

В конце недели он все же плачет, ненавидя себя за каждый миг, как какая-то мелкая сучка. 

★☆★ 

Билли здорово облажался. Он настоящий профессионал в этом, не так ли? 

Харрингтон выглядел полностью разбитым и, хуже всего, Билли не знает как это исправить. Исправление ошибок - это одна из тех вещей, в которых Билли ничего не смыслит. Как, например, в объяснении чего-то. Или же в обращении с красивыми и расстроенными мальчиками. Он не питает никаких иллюзий - это задание ему не по зубам. Полный отстой. 

Билли наблюдает, как Стив хандрит несколько дней, пока не решает, что может начать все сначала? Он крадет несколько маргариток с соседской клумбы. Это цветы счастья - так говорила его мама - может они сделают Стива счастливым? 

Выясняется, что не сделают. Как и стихотворения. Вместо того, чтобы снова зажечь в Стиве свет, это делает только хуже, ведь он, с каждым полученным подарком, становится все печальнее и печальнее. И как бы Билли не старался, ничто не заставляет Стива снова улыбаться. 

Как последствие - Билли злится все больше и больше, в основном на себя, ведь вместо того, чтобы сохранить улыбку Стиву, он умудрился растоптать её. Единственное, что хоть что-то значило для него в этой богом позабытой дыре — сраном Хокинсе.    
Билли хочет врезать себе, но вместо этого начинает цепляться к другим. Это приносит ему рассеченную бровь и разбитый нос, но по крайней мере, ему удается избавиться от части своей еле сдерживаемой агрессии. 

Но это, конечно же, никак не поможет ему наладить отношения со Стивом. Билли в полной растерянности. Потому что их со Стивом нельзя назвать друзьями, они даже разговаривают за пределами баскетбольной площадки. После ночи у Байерсов, он старался держаться от Харрингтона как можно дальше и особенно после того, как он начал, ну, всё это с подарками. 

Он не знает, что ему делать, поэтому ведет себя как чертова малолетка и во время следующей тренировки, бросает мяч прямо Стиву в лицо. 

Когда тот со стоном падает, Билли, как хороший товарищ по команде, подбегает к нему и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться. И давайте на чистоту, Билли сделал бы это в любом случае, даже не имея столь шаткого оправдания, ведь теперь это единственный способ, благодаря которому он может прикоснуться к Харрингтону. 

— Ты опять витаешь в облаках, — произносит Билли и, поскольку для него это прозвучало слишком похоже на извинения, он добавляет, и, ох, он совсем плох в импровизацию: — Что не так, принцесса? У тебя задержка?

Мда, Билли просто настоящий профи. 

Стив с громким звуком ударяет по протянутой руке. 

— Ты — вот что со мной не так. — Он шипит и на секунду Билли ошеломляет сумасшедшая мысль. Стив знает, он понял, что это Билли подкидывает ему эти подарки. Конечно же, это чепуха, но так как он застигнут врасплох, у него даже нет времени придумать содержательный ответ, прежде чем Харрингтон вылетит с площадки. 

★☆★

Для Стива эти две недели не были самыми лучшими в его жизни, окей? Выпускной маячит на горизонте, а он ужасно рассеян. Это отражается в тестах, которые он проваливает. Стив клянется, что он умрет, если ему придется доучиваться летом, чтобы получить диплом. 

Вишенкой на торте оказывается то, что Харгров опять ему досаждает. Этот говнюк, кажется, в еще более отвратительном настроении, чем обычно и, видимо, он снова вернулся к своему старому хобби — доставать Стива. Он пялится на него в коридоре, бросает на него злобные взгляды во время обеда, дразнит и издевается на тренировке и в довершении всего чуть не ломает ему нос. Опять. У Харгрова что, какие-то сраные проблемы с его лицом? 

Стив лежит, потирая нос и рот в том месте, куда пришелся удар мяча. На губах остается сильный привкус дешевой резины. 

Билли — подлый ублюдок — протягивает ему руку, но Стив уже знает, что лучше не вестись на это, он на попадется на один и тот же трюк дважды.    
В идеальном мире, где Харгров был бы на половину порядочным человеком, он был понял намек и просто извинился. Конечно же Стив не живет в этом мире. 

— Ты опять витаешь в облаках, — этот мудак ухмыляется так, будто это вина Стива, что ему прилетело по лицу. И добавляет: — Что не так, прицесса? У тебя задержка? 

Будто Стиву было нужно в очередной раз напомнить, что Билли самый большой говнюк на планете. 

— Ты — вот что со мной не так, — выплевывает Стив и частично надеется, что Билли примет вызов и начнет драку. О, как бы ему хотелось хорошенько врезать Харгрову по роже. Насрать на последствия. 

Но другой парень просто смотрит на него, ошеломленно и безмолвно и это так непохоже на того Билли, к которому Стив привык. И разве это не разочаровывающе, что даже Харгров ему отказывает?    
Стив вылетает из зала за десять минут до окончания тренировки, игнорируя крики тренера и сокомандников. Если он после этого окажется на скамье запасных, то какое это вообще имеет значение? 

На следующий день в его шкафчике нет ни стихотворений, ни цветов, зато Стив находит настоящее письмо. С конвертом и всем прочим. 

“ _ Дорогой Стив, _ _  
_ _ Мне жаль, если сказанное мной обидело тебя. Последнее, чего я желаю — расстроить тебя.  _

_ Пожалуйста, не грусти, твоя улыбка — всё для меня.  _

_ \- Б.” _

Послание короткое, но это не важно, ведь это все и даже больше, о чем он мог мечтать. Стив стоит и ухмыляется как идиот. Другая же его часть не может поверить, что он так легко восстановил эмоциональное равновесие, но эта самая часть быстро тонет в тёплом и сладком чувстве радости, что распространяется у него в сердце. 

Он знает, что должен провести весь вечер за учебой, но вместо этого, он берет со стола отца какую-то бумагу и пишет ответ. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просьба строго не судить за перевод стихотворения. В оригинале оно очень красивое и слаженное, но у меня нет ни навыков, ни сил, чтобы перевести его в стихотворной форме на русский. Так что не судите строго :)

Билли не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему писали настоящее письмо, а не открытку или наскоро нацарапанную записку на вырванном листке из блокнота. Нет, он о письме, которое начинается с "Дорогой…" и заканчивается с "Искренне ваш…". Он думает, что, скорее всего, никогда. 

Он помнит, как мама написала письмо его отцу, перед тем как ушла от них. Помнит, как в тот день Нил работал в ночную смену и ему разрешили спать на пустующей половине родительской кровати, помнит, как засыпал под свет маленькой лампы, что стояла на мамином туалетном столике и помнит царапанье ручки по бумаге. Она не оставила никакого письма Билли, скорее всего потому, что тот был ещё слишком мал, чтобы уметь читать. Но она поцеловала его в лоб и сказала, что очень любит своего "маленького мальчика". Это был последний раз, когда он её видел. Иногда, Билли все ещё чувствует покалывание от поцелуя, прямо над левой бровью. Чувствует укол предательства. 

Повзрослев, Билли понял, что большинство писем так или иначе несли в себе плохие новости, особенно после того, как Нила уволили с работы и почтовый ящик начал заполняться просроченными счетами. Эти письма были полным отстоем, ведь они сделали их жизнь тяжелее, а его детство гораздо мрачнее, чем оно должно было быть. Когда он подрос, ему самому стали приходить письма, из школы, в основном — даже парочка отстранений из-за драк. Но опять-таки, то были ненастоящие письма. 

И они точно не были тем видом писем, что ждали Билли одним дождливым утром среды в шкафчике Стива. Письмо начиналось с “Дорогой Б.” и, да, Билли был уверен, что это было первое настоящее письмо, о котором он, оказывается, мечтал всю свою жизнь и которое он наконец-то получил. 

И, Боже, что это было за письмо — три красивых листа бежевой бумаги, украшенные классическим тисненым узором. Было что-то забавное в контрасте такого серьезного, формального стиля и неряшливых, практически нечитаемых каракуль Стива. И орфография была просто ужасна, а в самом тексте была сплошная каша, от чего у Билли сложилось впечатление, что Стив просто сел и хаотично выплеснул на бумагу все мысли, что пришли ему в голову. Это нельзя было назвать искусным письмом, как в каком-то сопливом романе Джейн Остин, но оно было явно очень восторженным, потому что, Боги, Стиву действительно было что сказать Билли. За все время знакомства они обменялись меньшим количеством слов, чем было написано на бумаге. И, все дело в том, что это чертовски впечатляло. 

А еще это было невероятно мило. 

Билли запирается в одной из кабинок в туалете для мальчиков и читает письмо три раза подряд. Он пропускает первый урок, но серьезно, кого это нахрен волнует? Билли никогда прежде не слышал, то, о чем Стив говорит в своем письме, так что не судите его строго, если он хочет какое-то время насладиться этим наедине. 

То, о чем Стив пишет… Иисусе, он говорит о том, как подарки Билли делает его счастливым, как он каждое утро ждет их с нетерпением, как сильно он полюбил стихотворение, что было написано для него. Он говорит о том, что ему было так грустно, ведь он думал, что Билли не хочет говорить с ним, что у него не будет шанса отблагодарить Билли за все, что он сделал для него. Есть еще много другого, о чем пишет Стив, например, какая песня ему понравилась больше всего с той кассеты или как Билли спас его тем листком с ответами. Также он говорит, что на уроке английского они проходили как раз то стихотворение, что до этого Билли подарил ему, что учитель по английскому был очень впечатлен, что Стив уже знал о поэме. Но самая любимая часть Билли, и он перечитывает её по меньшей мере миллион раз, та, где Стив признается, каким особенным человеком стал для него Билли и что Стив постоянно думает о нем. 

Его сердце замирает на этом моменте. Билли ни для кого не является кем-то особенным, он — блудный сын для своей так называемой семьи и просто невозможный мудак для остальных, но он  _ ни для кого  _ не  _ особенный.  _ За исключением Стива, который все время думает о нем. Черт возьми, это просто сердцебиение или Билли в данную секунду просто умирает? 

Конечно, Стив понятия не имеет, что написал письмо Билли. Так что это не для него и не о нем. Но это не имеет ни малейшего значения, потому что Билли  _ влюблен _ . Нет смысла отрицать это. Он просто увяз по уши, ясно? И подобного не случалось так давно, что он просто возьмет от этой ситуации все, что только может получить. Все в порядке. Все равно это больше, чем он когда-либо имел, ведь Стив звучит так, будто он тоже влюблен. Он ни разу не говорил об этом прямо, но, да ладно, он посвятил три страницы тому, насколько Билли потрясающий. И, хорошо, может быть Стив влюбился в саму идею, но...дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, так ведь?

Билли хочет сохранить это, хотя бы ненадолго. Он, как бы, много сил вложил во все это и  _ это _ случилось благодаря ему. Он хочет еще немного ощущать себя любимым Стивом Харрингтоном. Может быть, он даже сможет растянуть это до наступления лета, до неизбежного конца, когда Стив поступит в колледж и уедет. Или еще что-то в этом духе. А Билли снова останется ни с чем в сраном Хокинсе. 

Для ответа Билли на самом деле идет и даже покупает подходящую бумагу. Возможно, она не такая роскошная, как та, которую использует Стив, но это кажется ему правильным. Не красть же ему конверты Сьюзан и писать ответное письмо в тетради для домашней работы. 

Ладно, может это все-таки и превращается в какую-то сопливую чушь из романов Джейн Остин, но кто вообще сказал, что романтика мертва? Кто бы это ни был, он может пойти нахрен. 

★☆★

Нэнси часто говорила, что Стив ходит с душой на распашку. Сейчас он считает это недостатком, но тогда он считал, что это было чем-то хорошим, чем-то, что ей нравилось в нем, чем-то, о чем она говорила с улыбкой. Она заставила его думать, что все в порядке, чтобы он показал ей свою слабую, беззащитную сторону; показал ей, кем он на самом деле является под фасадом обычного бабника. И ему не надо было больше притворяться, ведь Нэнси не была такой, как все остальные девчонки. Она любила его таким, какой он есть. 

Пока не выяснилось, что это было ложью. Пока она не влезла ему в душу, раскромсала её на тысячу лоскутов и оставила кровоточить. Она назвала их отношения дерьмом, назвала Стива дерьмом. А затем ушла к Байерсу на следующий же день. И как это еще можно назвать, кроме как удар по самооценке?

Какое-то время Стив был уверен, что все больше не вернется на круги своя. И, если честно, зачем ему волноваться об этом? Его корона короля старшей школы Хокинса была утеряна. Его “королевство”? Повержено и осквернено Билли Харгровом. 

Да вот только тогда были проблемы посерьезнее и между расставанием и ужасами Изнанки, у Стива даже не нашлось сил и времени, чтобы затаить обиду на Нэнси или бороться за его трон. В конце концов, чувства Стива стали просто бессмысленной жертвой. 

У Стива есть еще один недостаток — он никогда не учится на своих ошибках. И вот он снова ходит с душой нараспашку. И он ничего не может с собой поделать, вот такой вот он дурак. Так что когда он начинает письмо для Б., слова просто оказываются на бумаге раньше, чем он может их осознать. Он хочет рассказать Б. все, каждую мелочь, которую он чувствовал, каждую мысль, которая была о Б. Он не может ничего опустить, ведь это может оказаться его единственным шансом. Это подобно лихорадке, он словно в бреду пишет письмо, и когда заканчивает, понимает одно — его душа больше не в его теле. Она на этой бумаге и она дышит каждым написанным словом.

Только благодаря Б. он снова ожил, он снова уверен в себе. 

Когда после школы во вторник, Стив кладет письмо поверх своих учебников и закрывает дверцу шкафчика, ему кажется, что он чувствует пульсацию жизни в конверте. На целое мгновение ему страшно оставлять его для какого-то незнакомца, но затем он вспоминает, как много частичек себя Б. оставила ему и как он хранил их как зеницу ока. Так что он решает довериться Б., надеясь, что для него сделают тоже самое. 

Когда в среду он не обнаруживает письмо, он практически теряет рассудок. Там, где он обычно находит цветы и стихотворения, его ждет значок со смайликом и, если честно, он не знает, что с этим делать. Это ведь хороший знак, верно? Ох, он очень хочет, чтобы это действительно было так. После некоторого раздумья, он цепляет значок к рюкзаку и надеется, что Б. увидит его там. 

Теперь, когда у него есть первая буква имени, его мысли вращаются только вокруг того, кто может скрываться за этим всем. Он уже давно перестал думать, что это какая-то изощренная шутка, ведь все это кажется ему слишком искренним и сделанным от всего сердца. 

Он по пальцам может пересчитать девушек, чьи имена начинаются с Б. Конечно, есть Бэтти — симпатичная одиннадцатиклассница с веснушками, которую он видел рядом с одним из своих товарищей по баскетбольной команде. Есть Беа, одногодка Стива, но она практически замужем за парнем по имени Чад. Кажется, он припоминает Беверли или это была Бриттани, он не совсем уверен. Еще одна девушка, — это Бекии, но давайте взглянем правде в глаза, они со Стивом сейчас в далеко не лучших отношениях, после того, как их роман два года назад завершился просто катастрофически. Скорее всего это не она. 

Может быть с Б начинается её фамилия? Стив без малейшего понятия. Кем бы она не была — она отлично умеет скрываться. Она, должно быть, мастер в покере, ведь на её лице не отображается ни эмоции, когда Стив проходит мимо. А ведь он в последнее время получал достаточно женского внимания, время от времени ему предназначались даже случайные улыбки. Это стало, своего рода клеймом, что его бросили ради школьного лузера. Стив даже задается вопросом, не думают ли девушки, что с ним или его членом что-то не в порядке.    
Единственный человек, которому откровенно не наплевать на Стива, — это придурок Харгров. Но такое внимание — последнее, что нужно Стиву. Его нос до сих пор болит после той тренировки. 

По крайней мере, сегодня у Билли явно хорошее настроение, так что, может быть, он оставит его в покое. Этот говнюк ухмыляется и выглядит довольным как кот, наевшийся сливок. Стив назвал бы это глупым, если бы эта улыбка не выглядела так хорошо на несомненно красивом лице Харгрова. Он буквально слышит, как с девушек падает нижнее белье, когда Билли проходит по коридору. Отвратительно. 

Харгров слегка непристойно подмигивает ему и делает эту штуку с языком, когда понимает, что Стив пялится на него. Внезапно, Стив осознает тот факт, что имя Билли определенно начинается с буквы “Б”. А еще он точно заинтересован в Стиве, но с точки зрения школьного говнюка, ха. 

Стив прослеживает взглядом, как Харгров проходит мимо, покачивая бедрами в этих возмутительно узких джинсах и немедленно отбрасывает эту мысль. Не то что бы это было совершенно невозможно, что Б. оказался парнем, но чтобы это был этот альфа-самец Билли Харгров? Абсурд. К тому же, он такой мудак, что скорее гребанный уборщик окажется его тайным поклонником. У это человека сердце в миллион раз добрее, чем у Харгрова, а это о многом говорит, ведь один раз Стив видел, как тот подставил студенту подножку шваброй. Но его зовут Джим, так что...

Стиву бы лучше задуматься о других вещах, ведь скоро он должен закончить школу. Это то, о чем он должен чаще вспоминать. 

Однако, не смотря на благие намерения, Стив практически не может заснуть той ночью от предвкушения, скребущегося у него в животе. Он уговаривает себя оставаться спокойным и рассудительным и не ждать ответа, чтобы снова не разочаровываться, если ему вновь откажут. Но кого он пытается обмануть? Он влюблен как двенадцатилетняя девочка, которая одержима солистами из “Wham!”. 

★☆★

В ту ночь Билли осознает одно — неспроста написание писем стало вымирающим искусством. Это действительно чертовски трудно, особенно, когда тебе нельзя раскрывать свою личность. 

Может он просто слишком много об этом думает? Но он также хочет произвести впечатление на Стива. Это так тупо. Господи, чем он вообще занимается? Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, как разговаривать с Харрингтоном. В этом и заключается вся проблема. 

И это немного расстраивает, ведь Билли обаятельный как черт и язык у него хорошо подвешен. И он знает, что это все правда, ведь он часто этим пользуется, чтобы получить что-то, что ему нужно. И, надо сказать, он всегда получает это, не особо напрягаясь. Улыбнуться, подмигнуть, небрежно прикоснуться и...коровы старшей школы Хокинса буквально пускают на него слюни. И он не тщеславный говнюк, это просто факт.

Харрингтон - это другая история. С ним мозг Билли замыкает каждый чертов раз, и когда он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то — вылетает сплошная грязь. Возможно, это потому, что Билли знает, что Стив ему не по зубам. Даже тот факт, что Стив — парень, играет лишь второстепенную роль, ведь если бы Стив был девушкой, а Билли взаправду нравились бы киски, разница между ними была бы огромной. Стив слишком высоко находится на социальной лестнице и настолько не заинтересован, что это почти больно. Билли с таким же успехом мог бы попытаться приударить за принцессой Дианой. 

Харрингтон упрямо игнорирует его, до того момента, пока Билли не применяет физическое насилие. Как, например, дать кулаком по роже. Так было с самого начала, и никакие взгляды, толчки или насмешки, не вызывали реакции, достойной упоминания. Когда дело касается Стива, Билли с таким же успехом может не существовать, и это оставляет его опустошенным и обиженным. Долгое время он был уверен, что присвоив все, что принадлежало Стиву — его друзей, его титул, его достоинство, — это поможет заполнить эту внутреннюю пустоту. Но он не хочет быть как Стив. Он хочет Стива себе, хочет вдыхать его запах, прикасаться к нему руками и языком, попробовать его на вкус. Он хочет, чтобы Стив тоже хотел его, но… уже слишком поздно. Поздно на целую разбитую о голову тарелку, вот как поздно. 

Это самая сладкая пытка, когда сердце Стива почти принадлежит ему, когда он так близко, почти в пределах досягаемости и так далеко. Он не может раскрыть себя. Общение с помощью подарков было безопасным и легким, но он не может доверять собственным словам. Для его и для Стива же блага. 

Он снова и снова начинает писать, заполняет страницу за страницей и выбрасывает их все, пока в купленной упаковке бумаги не остается один листок, и пока Нил не стучит кулаком в дверь его комнаты, так как он должен выключать свет после десяти. 

Он забирается в кровать и бессмысленно таращится в потолок. Когда он думает о Стиве, в одиночестве своей темной комнаты, накрытый одеялом, каждая его мысль похожа на жаркий, смутный лихорадочный сон. И когда он ласкает себя, вспоминая нежные розовые губы Стива, нежные и плавные линии бледной шеи, узор из родинок на его плечах, изгиб упругой задницы и темную дорожку волос, идущую от пупка к паху, имя Стива слетает с приоткрытых губ Билли подобно молитве. 

Часы показывают 3:23 ночи, когда Билли снова берет ручку и, в тусклом свете фонарика, который хранится под его кроватью, изливает душу на бумагу. 

★☆★

Стив без понятия, чего он ожидал, когда нашел еще один конверт, аккуратно подписанный его именем. Но он получает два в одном — признание и очередную загадку. Б. написала ему очередное стихотворение, что очень похоже на первое. Такое же красивое, грустное и немного мрачное. 

  
_ “Если бы ты был моим королем, _ _   
_ _ Я бы сделал тебе корону из колючей проволоки, _ _   
_ _ Только затем, чтобы я смог унять твою боль. _

_ Если бы ты был моим королем, _ _   
_ _ Я был бы твоим слугой и твоим оруженосцем, _ _   
_ _ Но твое сердце — это то, чем я хотел бы владеть. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Если бы ты был моим королем, _ _   
_ _ Я бы обнажил меч, по первому твоему желанию, _ _   
_ _ Чтобы потребовать от тебя поцелуй за каждого убитого врага. _

_ Но, увы, мой король _ _   
_ _ Я и дракон и я же пламя, _ _   
_ _ И моя любовь к тебе всегда будет напрасной” _

Ничего себе.  _ Вау _ . Ох, ладно, Стиву даже не придется притворяться, что он действительно обожает, что для него и о нем кто-то пишет стихи. Иисусе, это же прямо новый уровень ухаживаний. Он чувствует, как кровь приливает к его щекам во время чтения. 

Только вот последняя строка. У Стива в груди что-то болезненно дрожит от мысли, что Б. действительно так думает о нем, потому что слово “любовь” для Стива значит всё. Но есть еще кое-что во всем этом, кое-что, что сводит его с ума. Он чувствует, что ответ на вопрос, кем же является Б., буквально лежит у него перед глазами, находится где-то между строк. Но Стив слишком глуп, чтобы понять это.    
Дракон и пламя. Что, черт возьми, это значит? 

И это только первый намек или он что-то упустил? Должен ли он был уже давно догадаться, кто посылает ему эти подарки? Все, что он знает, что этот человек любит его. И опираясь на стихотворение, это кто-то свирепый, верный и дикий. Кто-то преданный и романтичный, кто-то, кто все еще думает о Стиве как о короле. Кто-то, чье имя начинается на букву “Б”. Это точно должно было сузить круг подозреваемых, но Стив понятия не имеет, кто это мог бы быть. 

Может быть, если бы в какой-то момент он снизошел до знакомства с другими людьми в школе, вместо того, чтобы купаться в лучах славы и окружать себя редчайше дерьмовыми друзьями, тогда, возможно, он бы уже знал, кем является Б. Мда, ну и говенная же ситуация.

Стив аккуратно кладет стихотворение обратно в концерт и оставляет его между страницами книги, чтобы то случайно не помялось. Он осторожно скользит взглядом по коридору, полному суетящихся учеников перед первым уроком. Он узнает большинство лиц, знает много имен, но, кроме Томми, Кэрол и Нэнси, все они для него практически незнакомцы. Стив внезапно осознает, что у него нет настоящих друзей.  _ Ни одного _ . И это отзывается сильной болью в груди. 

Неудивительно, что последние годы он тусуется с учениками средней школы. Больше всего на свете он хочет сейчас найти Б., ведь они нужны друг другу, они предназначены друг другу. 

Во время оставшихся уроков, он ломает голову, как же ответить на стихотворение. У Стива может не быть таланта к написанию стихотворений, но тем не менее, он горд тем, что у него выходит. Это гораздо лучше, чем просто сказать “Эй, ты мне тоже нравишься. Давай встречаться?”

Когда в тот день Стив уходит домой, его тайного поклонника в школе ждет небольшая записка, написанная его лучшим почерком. 

_ “Если бы ты был моим драконом, _ __   
_ Я хотел бы сгореть в твоём огне _ _   
_ __ И наша любовь не была бы напрасной.”


End file.
